


i'm looking for you right now

by waterpots



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: FE au i guess, Gen, like fe 9, very broadly but like i lowkey i stole part of the plot and repurposed it, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/pseuds/waterpots
Summary: Jiho wants to be a hero





	i'm looking for you right now

**Author's Note:**

> worldbuilding. technical fire emblem au i guess but i haven't played past shadow dragon so lol to those of you who like. know things.

Jiho just wants to breathe. Her hair sticks to her forehead and it has occurred to her somewhere along all of this that it’s not as easy as it looks, not as easy as it seems. She readjusts her grip, and keeps moving. JinE is nothing if not unforgiving.

Jiho is faster than JinE, yet JinE manages to predict her every move. This is Jiho’s shortcoming--she’s predictable, no matter what. The axe JinE is using is made of wood, to prevent her from doing any real damage.

Jiho aims for JinE’s side. All it takes is a quick jump back and a strong blow, and the battle is over. Jiho swears, lying on the ground and clutching her side, the wooden sword she was using forgotten and lost somewhere in the overgrown grass.

“You always go for the right side after trying an overhead blow. It’s too simple,” JinE says, going to get the sword. “Don’t be a baby about it. I didn’t hit you that hard.”

“It’s going to bruise,” Jiho groans, but pulls herself up anyway. JinE gives her a hand with standing fully, because she isn’t cruel, or at least not intentionally.

When they’re back at the barracks, Jiho sits in her chair and pretends nothing happened, or at least pretends her side doesn’t feel like it’s going to collapse at any moment. Binnie’s smirking at her from across the table though, and Jiho knows that the illusion is a futile mess, just like the practice fight was.

“Someone in town was wondering if you would come in and help them with their farm, said you’d helped before,” Hyojung says, cooking something on a pot at the stove.

Jiho hums. “I remember them. I can go in tomorrow, I guess.”

“Let me see where she hit you,” Hyojung says, sitting beside Jiho. Jiho says nothing, but lets Hyojung work without movement or complaint, save flinching when Hyojung moves her hand too close to Jiho’s side. “That’s probably going to bruise.”

“That’s what you get for thinking you’re a big shot,” Binnie says, smirking at Jiho.

“Just because I can’t beat JinE in a fight doesn’t mean that I won’t suffocate you in your sleep tonight,” Jiho replies, glaring.

“Please don’t do that,” Hyojung says. “You shouldn’t be trying to beat JinE anyway; you’re a lot safer doing what you’re doing than trying to take on god knows what evils in the name of justice.”

Jiho scowled. “We’re the only two who stay back here whenever pirates or bandits come into town when _Binnie_ of all people gets to go and fight them. You have to admit you’re at least a little jealous.” Hyojung gives her a funny look, but offers no reply, standing and returning to cooking.

“The captain always favored you a bit too much,” Binnie says.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been with JinE the longest.” Binnie hums in response. “Still, this is ridiculous.” Binnie hums again, and looks down to read the book in front of her. Jiho sighs. One day she’ll be allowed to fight with everybody else. Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> 美国人的书


End file.
